


You Were My New Dream

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!Niall, tangled au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, the… The princess has gone missing. She isn’t in her bed and her window seems to have been broken into." Paul is close to Niall, always there with her and their relationship is beyond that of a guard and royalty.</p>
<p>"What!" Maura flies from the bed and grabs her overcoat. "Ready the guards! Send out the riders! Find her! Find her!" She grabs her own dagger and quiver of arrows and bow. She slips on her riding boots and heads towards the stables. “Ready my horse!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My New Dream

It’s two in the morning when the siren in the city blares. It’s only ever used for emergencies.

Paul, a trusted guard of the royal family, sprints down the hall knocking heavily on the door to the king and queen.

A servant opens the door and Maura is there, sitting up, blanket clutched to her chest. “What is it? Are we under attack? Ready the guards!”

"No, the… The princess has gone missing. She isn’t in her bed and her window seems to have been broken into." Paul is close to Niall, always there with her and their relationship is beyond that of a guard and royalty.

"What!" Maura flies from the bed and grabs her overcoat. "Ready the guards! Send out the riders! Find her! Find her!" She grabs her own dagger and quiver of arrows and bow. She slips on her riding boots and heads towards the stables. “Ready my horse!”

Paul uses the secret code to call into one of the other guards repeating Maura’s commands. He just hopes the small three year old is okay.

Maura swings onto her horse. “Riders! Spread out! Search the village! Find my daughter!”

The search lasts several hours, scouring every corner of the kingdom but she’s not the found. It’s now noon, every person gathered in the courtyard while Queen Maura stood on the balcony to address her subjects.

"My people, it is with a heavy heart that I sadly tell you that my daughter, Princess Niall Jacqueline Elizabeth Horan,has been taken from us. Early this morning, the castle was broken into and my daughter was stolen. I am offering a substantial amount of gold for the return of our princess."

There’s a loud murmur and outrage. Who would dare touch the royal daughter?

——————  
Niall hums running a paintbrush down the canvas smiling when she adds the final touches. “Liam, how does this look?”

"Hmmmmm…" Liam cocks his head to the side. "Your hair needs to be longer!"

"My hair is already long!" Niall laughs loudly, but dips her brush in the yellow paint adding more layers.

Liam smiles. “Perfect!” He moves and hugs her from behind and rests his head on her shoulder. “You’re so talented.”

Niall laughs rolling her eyes. “It’s alright. It could be a lot better.”

"Better than me, although, that doesn’t take much." Liam shrugs as he falls into a chair.

"Well, I’m up here with no one but you. I need to do something with my time." Niall shrugs.

Liam pouts. “Are you saying saying I’m boring?” He laughs as he stretches in his chair.

"No, it’s just that we’re around each other all the time!" Niall sighs leaning back into his chest.

"Niall!" A voice sing-songs calls from outside. "Let down your hair for me, babe."

Liam scrambles from the chair and runs to his small room and shuts the door. He loves Niall, but her father scares him.

Niall sighs, going to the window and peering out. She tosses her hair out bracing her hands against the windowsill.

A tugging happens on Niall’s locks until a man appears at the windowsill. “Honestly, Niall, you can’t move any faster?”

Niall frowns crossing her arms. “It hurts when you climb up my hair! You’re always tugging and it’s yanking on my scalp and… Yeah.”

"Well, beauty is pain, darling." Zayn says with a pat to her cheek. He sheds his cloak and stretches. "So what have you managed to do today? Anything?"

I finished my painting!” Niall grabs the canvas by its sides holding it up.

"Ohhhhh…" Zayn says trying to sound interested. "That’s… What’s is it? Are you star gazing?"

"Yeah and Liam is there with me! And I’m almost finished with my mural come on!" Niall takes Zayn’s hand tugging him towards the other high rise wall, tapestry hanging from the ceiling.

"So when did you go to see the stars? Did you leave the tower?" Zayn says as he studies her paintings.

Niall shakes her head climbing up the steps to the small platform. “O-Of course not! Now you have to look!”

"Niall…" Zayn sighs and follows after the girl. "I have a headache and this isn’t helping. What could I need to see?"

"This!" Niall swings the curtain back. It’s a mural, maybe twenty feet in height. It’s of the sky and the lights that the kingdom release every year on her birthday.

Zayn looks at the painting, impressed. “What is this all about, love?”

"Every year the kingdom releases lights on my birthday and well… I’m going to be eighteen and I was wondering if I could go see them?" Niall crosses her fingers.

Zayn laughs loudly until he realises that Niall is being serious. “My darling, why would you want to leave the tower? The outside world is strange and dangerous. Your tower is safe and familiar.”

"I’m always in the tower! How am I supposed to make friends or get married or have children of my own if I’m always up here?" Niall groans in frustration climbing back down from the platform.

"You’re not supposed to. You’re supposed to stay here. If you want a husband and children, that’s what Liam is for." Zayn says with a shrug as he heads down towards the lower level to unpack his groceries. "Now, be a good daughter and get Liam. It’ll be time to eat soon."

Niall trudges to the door opening it for Liam to come in. “Dinner will be done soon.”

Liam smiles brightly. “What did he say? Are we going to see the lights?”

"No. I’m supposed to stay in here for the rest of my life!" Niall shouts resting her face against Liam’s shoulder.

Zayn sighs from his place in the kitchen. He wants to keep his daughter happy, but he knows that they can’t go near the kingdom. He looks to his hand where his age is starting to show with wrinkles and brown patches. He doesn’t have much time.

——————

Niall is lying in bed staring at the paper stars she had strung from her ceiling. She loves the night sky and stars and everything about it. She wishes she could be a star sometimes. She gets out of bed shouldering past her dad towards the fridge. She didn’t want to talk to him right now.

"Good morning, sunshine." Zayn says as he sips at his tea. "I’m going to market today. Is there anything particular you need? A birthday gift idea perhaps?"

Niall just ignores him, taking a bowl from the cupboard then pouring last night’s stew from the cooking pot into her breakfast bowl.

Zayn sighs. “Guess I’ll just have to guess on what to buy you. A book? Some paint? A new dress?”

Niall continues to get her food scooping it out with a ladle. She’s mad and upset and just angry that her feelings are never considered.

"I don’t have time for this, Niall. Come let down your hair so I can go." Zayn shakes his head in annoyance, wanting his daughter to realise this was for her own good.

Niall sighs looking over at him. “Paint. I want paint. Not just any paint I mean that special paint you got me last time. And a new dress.”

Zayn smiles and nods. “Of course, doll. Any colour specifically for the dress?” He does love his daughter and would give her the moon if he could.

"I don’t care." Niall shrugs tossing her hair out watching it fall until it hit the ground.

"Love you, Niall." Zayn says with a kiss to her cheek before starting his descent.

Niall rubs at her scalp watching him walk off. She just wants to go outside like her dad gets to do.

Liam stumbles into the room yawning. “Is the wicked witch gone, then?”

"Yeah, he went to get me some paint for my birthday. Where do you want our wedding? The kitchen or the living room?" Niall’s pretty much given up hope.

Liam frowns. “We’re getting married?” He flops on her bed and stares up at her murals. “What if we sneak out and go see them?”

"I’m never going to leave. I said I wanted a family and my da told me that’s what you’re there for." Niall takes the seat next to him. "We can’t sneak out my da would know! I just know he would know!"

Liam sighs. “I wish I could help, darling. We will get out of here. I promise.”

"I’m just going to lie here. For the rest of my life." Niall groans burying her face in her pillow.

——————-

Louis gallops through the brush of the woods and ducks down to ensure he doesn’t hit his head. He runs into a few fallen trees and his horse comes to a complete stop. He groans and swings his leg up and over, demounting the steed, before running deeper into the trees. He stumbles across a clearing and stops when he sees a tower. He grabs tighter to the treasure and sighs before finding a niche in the stone. “Up you go, Tomlinson.”

Niall hushes Liam in the middle of his story. “Did you hear that?” She can hear something or maybe she’s imagining it.

Liam quiets down. “Maybe it’s your father?”

"It’ll take three days to get that paint. Its in the next town over." Niall’s probably just hearing things now. This castle is driving her crazy.

Louis finishes the climb and tosses his bag into the window before heaving himself in as well. He gets up and dusts himself off. “That could have gone better.”

Liam yelps as the stranger comes crashing through the window. “The hell are you doing?”

They’re both in the kitchen and the first thing Niall thinks to do is grab a frying pan. “Who are you? Get out!”

Louis is frightened for all of two seconds until he realises what he’s up against. “Really? I’m supposed to be scared of you all?”

Niall glares. “Get out of my house! I don’t care what you have in your bag or what you did, but I want you gone!”

Louis rolls his eyes before moving closer to the girl and trapping her between himself and the wall. “Listen, princess, you’re beautiful and I’m swarthy. I think we’d be perfect together. Why don’t you get rid of your friend there and come with me to see the world.”

Niall glares rolling her eyes. “In your dreams. Now let me go!”

"Come on, doll. Don’t you want to get out of this tower and see the sun?" Louis runs his hand through her hair, a bit confused when her hair keeps going and going and going.

Liam seizes the moment and whacks the man over the head. The stranger tumbles to the ground and Liam looks up at Niall. “What now?”

"Tie him up!" Niall and her hair set the man up in a kitchen chair, her hair wrapping around him. "See what’s in his bag." She keeps her eyes on him.

Liam opens the bag and his eyes widen. “It’s the crown of the missing princess! My mum told me the story when I was small.”

"What story?" Niall takes the crown out of the bag examining the jewellery.

"When the princess was only three years of age the castle was broken into and the baby princess was kidnapped. The queen and her riders searched all night, but the princess wasn’t found." Liam shrugs as he tries to remember the story. "The princess turns eighteen soon if I recall."

"That’s a sad story." Niall’s curious though. She can’t help but try the crown on her head.

Liam laughs and bows. “Well, you make such a beautiful princess.”

Louis groans as he comes to. “What the fuck what that?”

Niall quickly stashes the crown underneath a loose step heading back to stand in front of Louis. “That was a frying pan. Now who are you?”

"The name’s Louis Tomlinson. And you are, princess?" The stranger asks with a smirk.

Niall rolls her eyes. “My name isn’t important. What’s important is that you climbed into my house.”

"House? This isn’t a house! It a random tower in the middle of the woods." Louis rolls his eyes and looks at his wrists. "Uhhhh… What is wrapped around my wrists?"

Niall glares tightening the hold her hair had on him. “It might be a tower, but it’s my home. Now why did you climb in through my window? And why did you have that crown?”

"Listen, princess, I really need to get out of here and sell that crown before the Prince and his guards are on my ass. So if you don’t mind letting me go." Louis quips as he tries to tugs his wrists free.

"Wait! I’m not done! Okay, that crown is so important to you? You’ll do anything for it?" Niall raises an eyebrow crossing her arms.

The crook sighs. “Yeah, okay. I’d do anything. What do you want? A cut of the money? Fine. Ten percent for each of you.”

"No! No, it’s not money that I want. I want something else." Niall knows what he can do. He’s been to the kingdom he knows his way around.

"What do you want then?" Louis says quizzically. He really just wants to get out of her and pawn the relic.

"The lights. The kingdom will release them on my eighteenth birthday tomorrow. I want you to take Liam and I to see them."

"Uhhhh, not happening." Louis shakes his head. "I can’t go anywhere near that town. Anything else?"

"No. I guess I can knock you out and have Liam take the crown back and tell the royal guards where you are. Don’t think I won’t do it." Niall narrows her eyes.

Louis just stares at the girl. “How close do we need to be? I’ll take you.”

"Close enough. I want to see the lights and after that I’ll give you your crown back." Niall smiles carefully taking her hair back.

Louis watches as her hair piles around her feet. “Just so you know, you’re hair is the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Niall gasps, offended. “You’re not very nice! My hair is long and beautiful. My dad tells me all the time.”

"That’s why it’s creepy. It’s so long." Louis gets up and heads back towards the window. "So how do you get down? I didn’t see a door."

Niall tosses her hair out the window. “Liam, you go down first make sure Louis doesn’t try anything funny.”

Liam nods and quickly scales down the side of the tower. He reaches the ground and waves then down. “Come on! Super simple!”

"You’re next." Niall looks at Louis gesturing for him to go ahead.

"I have to ride down your hair?" Louis says negatively. "That’s… You wash it, right?"

"I wash it every day, you git. Would you like to try climbing back down without my hair? Go ahead be my guest." Niall rolls her eyes starting to yank her hair back inside.

"No, it’s fine." He carefully climbs down her hair. Once at the bottom, he looks up to her confused. "How are you going to get down?"

Niall looks outside until she spots a hook. Well that’s going to have to do. She tosses her hair above making sure it’s wound tight before descending towards the ground. Niall stops short when she’s centimeters away, staring at the grass.

Liam smiles. “It’s okay, Niall. It feels really good. It’s squishy and soft.”

Niall touches down, eyes wide. “We’re outside. We’re outside! We’re outside!”

Louis looks at them like they’re crazy. “Calm down. Goodness, it’s like you’ve been stuck in that tower your whole life or something.”

Niall looks at Liam. “This is the first time I’ve been outside. My da thinks the world is evil, he doesn’t want me outside; but I’m outside! I’m actually outside and I’ll get to see the lights!”

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That’s great. Can we get going please? Royal guards are probably searching the area for me." Louis says as he heads off back into the woods from where he had just run from.

Liam wraps an arm around Niall’s shoulders and hurries her along to ensure they wouldn’t get lost. “This is so exciting! God, it’s been years since I’ve been free.”

"I can’t wait to see the lights!" Niall frowns when she sees the horse. "How are we all going to fit on that thing? There’s three of us."

"We’re not. We’re walking." Louis pets the horse’s mane before slapping him on the flanks and sending him off in the opposite direction. "He’ll draw the guard one way while we go the other."

Niall nods. “That makes sense. Now let’s get out of here before they arrest you and I can’t see the lights!”

They start off, Louis being wary of guards or anyone who might recognise him. They’re on the path through the forest when he hears the first sign of a horse. “Hide! Get off the road!”

Niall tries, but her hair is so long it drags behind her and it’s not her fault.

"You there!" Harry calls coming along the road on his hoarse. Wow, she’s beautiful. "Have you seen a criminal around here? He looks like this." He hands the flyer to her absently licking his lips.

Liam pops up from behind the bush where he and Louis managed to hide behind. “Ready to move on, sweetheart? Need to keep going if we’re going to see the lights tomorrow evening.”

Harry looks to the man who just appeared. “You there have either of you seen this criminal? He’s stolen a family treasure.”

Liam clutches the bag that contains the treasure closer to himself. “He went that way. He seemed to be in a hurry.” He points in the direction they had traveled from.

Harry narrows his eyes in the direction of where he pointed. He takes the flyer and Niall’s hand kissing her knuckles. “Prince Harry at your service.”

Liam blinks a few times before paling. “Your Highness.” He lowers to one knee and bows to the Prince.

Niall blushes and dips her head lightly. “Niall, your highness.” She curtsies to the best of her ability.

Harry waves them off. “No need to bow, I’m a normal human being like everyone else. Paul!”

Paul appears on his own horse coming up alongside Harry. “Harry, we need to get going before that thief makes off with your sister’s crown.”

Liam looks up at the new addition and swallows the lump in his throat. He’s about to say something when Niall bounces right in.

"Hi! I’m Niall. I love your horse!" She cautiously reaches out to pet the white steed. The name plate around it’s neck reads ‘Maximus’ and she smiles brightly.

"That’s a lovely name. That was my sister’s name." Harry smiles fondly at the energetic girl.

"My da said we were born around the same time and that he named me after her." Niall grins and steps back. "We really should be going. We need to get to the kingdom so we can see the lights. They always appear on my birthday."

"Strange." Harry shrugs it off. Those lights were released because it was his sister’s birthday. "Thank you both for your cooperation." He uses the reigns, riding off.

Niall watches them go and waves. “They’re gone. Come on, Louis. We must be near, right?”

"Probably the rest of the day. We’ll reach the kingdom by nightfall, I’ll leave you two at the gates, and I’ll take the crown and go." Louis cracks his neck and crawls from the brush. This job was turning into a major hassle.

Niall kisses Louis’ cheek without thinking about it. “Thanks. I hope you know this means a lot.”

Louis smiles slightly. “All right lets get you to the lights, princess.”

——————

Niall hums enjoying the way the grass felt against her feet. She skips along until she comes across a small open field. It’s a meadow. Not that she would know. “What’s this? Is it safe to walk?”

Liam smiles. “It’s just more grass and flowers. Louis, we’re resting here. I need a sleep.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Whatever. We can’t stay long.”

"Flowers!" Niall’s seen them grow in front of the tower before but these are different looking. She runs off to where she sees them growing, pink, white, and yellow daisies near a small pond. Carefully she plucks each flower tucking some behind her ears, in her bangs and some in random places.

Louis watches as the girl dances and picks flowers. She’s such a child, but it’s that innocence that Louis really finds endearing. He picks a few flowers as well and starts to link them together before holding up the circle of vegetation and placing it on her head. “There you go.”

Niall’s face lights up. It’s a crown. She claps her hands. “Thanks!” Afterwards she heads to the water dipping her feet in. It’s nice and cool.

Louis follows her and sits on the bank. “So… You’ve really never been outside before?”

"No. I was never allowed to. It’s nice being able to now though it’s so beautiful." She looks at her reflection.

"That’s horrible. Being trapped in a tower certainly doesn’t constitute as living. Why didn’t your father let you out?" Louis inquires. He’s curious for some strange reason.

"He says the world is dangerous, that I’m pretty and that some guy might try and take advantage of me and hurt me. He said it’s safer if I don’t leave." Niall shrugs running her fingers through the ripples.

Louis looks to the grass. “Well, he’s right. The world is dangerous and you are pretty, but I’m sure with Liam and me at your side you’ll be safe. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Niall smiles up at Louis. “Thanks for listening to me complain. I don’t mean to, it just happens.”

"It’s not that big of a thing." Louis says with a shrug. "I’m sure I could complain for hours and not be near done, so just talking about your father is fine."

Niall kisses his cheek standing up. “I want to take a bath, but there’s no privacy curtain. So if you would go hang with Liam I’m going to go in here.” She flushes unsure how else to put it.

"No way. He’s snoring. I can hear him from here." Louis pouts and looks at the girl. "I’ll just turn my back. And if you need help, just ask. I’ll gladly be of service."

"Just stay turned around." Niall walks to the other side so she’s not right behind him. Carefully she folds her dress setting her undergarments on top. The water feels nice as she steps in.

"So," Louis quips as he settles himself in, "what are you hoping to accomplish with this trip to the lights? Find a husband? Just see the lights? Get out of your tower forever?"

"I just want to see the lights." Niall smiles closing her eyes and enjoying the water even if it only came up to her waist while she’s standing. The sun is so warm against her skin.

Louis turns slightly, catching a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye. “So even after a wonderful day like this, you’d go back to your tower after the lights.”

"My da would be mad if I didn’t." Niall murmurs rubbing her palm against her arms in case there’s any dirt. "Wish I had soap or something to wash myself with."

Louis chuckles. “Do you need any help, princess?”

Niall turns red. “I think I’ll be fine. I’ll ask Liam if I need help.”

"Have you checked here?" Harry calls out to Paul coming up towards the entrance of what he’s sure is a clearing.

Louis’ eyes widen as he scrambles for the other edge of the clearing to hide in the spattering of trees.

Niall tries to cover herself as best she can as the two steeds and their riders come into view.

Harry comes up and it’s not until he’s close does he realize that- oh. It’s that pretty maiden and she’s naked. He turns red coughing in his hand and looking towards the sky. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to, uh, interrupt anything.”

"Not a problem your highness. Forgive me for not bowing or offering my hand to you at this moment." Niall stutters out, gathering her hair and trying to cover herself with it.

"No! No, I already said I don’t expect bowing. I’m just a person like everyone else. You haven’t seen that criminal have you? That crown means a lot." Harry’s still overly embarrassed.

Niall shakes her head. “No, my lord. Perhaps a crown of flowers would do better? It certainly made me feel like royalty.” She says conversationally.

Harry laughs a little. “No, I don’t think that’ll work. Uh, are you coming to see the lights tomorrow?”

"Yes! I see them every year from my tower and this year I’ve finally left to see them in person." She’s excited at the prospect of the lights and soon forgets her embarrassment.

"They’re very beautiful. Do you know why we release them?" Carefully he lets his eyes look over Niall. He can’t see much, but she’s gorgeous. He might be in love.

She shakes her head and moves from the water, making sure to stay covered with her hair. She sits on a large rock next to where her clothes lay, wanting to dry a bit more before struggling with them. “Why do you release the lights on my birthday?”

Harry bites into his lip. “Well it also happens to be my sister’s birthday. You both have a lot in common. We hope that by releasing the lanterns, wherever she is, she’ll see them and come back to the kingdom and come home. My parents have given up hope, but I haven’t.”

"Your sister?" Niall’s brows furrow in confusion. "Oh! The story of the missing princess! You’ll have to excuse me. I only just heard about the story this morning when Louis broke into my tower." She laughs, not realising what she had said.

"Louis! You mean Louis Tomlinson? Where is he?" Harry climbs off his horse grabbing her chin. Catching this criminal meant everything to him.

Her eyes widen as she registers what she said. “N-no! Not Tomlinson! Never even met a T-Tomlinson!” Her eyes dart to the trees where he had run to before focusing quickly back onto Harry’s face.

Harry notices the shift in her eyes. He draws his sword out walking towards the trees. “Come on out, Tomlinson!”

Louis weighs the pros and cons. He could make a run for it a double back to pick up Liam and Niall… Or turn himself in now and demand they get safe passage to the kingdom. He sighs and steps into the clearing. “I’m right here, Harry. She had nothing to do with this.”

"It’s your highness to the likes of you." Harry hisses holding the sword out. "Now, where’s the crown?"

"Well, your highness, as you can see I don’t have it." Louis smirks and shrugs a few times. "It’s probably halfway to France by now. Won’t it look great sitting atop the head of the French monarchy’s queen?"

"You fucking git!" Harry tackles Louis holding the sword to his throat.

Louis looks up from the grass and still smirks. “I don’t understand what I did wrong? The money I made from that trinket could probably feed your kingdom a hundred times.”

"That’s for when my sister returns! She’s coming home!" Harry’s trembling, shaking all over.

"It’ll be fourteen years tomorrow. Do you honestly think she’s still alive? She was probably sold as a harlot years ago." Louis rolls his eyes tired of this game already.

Harry sets his sword aside taking the handcuffs from his pocket. He has Louis stand up forcing his hands behind his back, cuffing his wrists. “Louis Tomlinson, you are under arrest.”

"Yeah, that’s not going to work for me. See, I still need to get these two to safety and sell your sister’s crown." Louis dictates to his captor. "Let me go, Harry, and you possibly won’t get hurt."

"I’m not going to get hurt, you git. Now where the hell is the crown? I thought you sold it." Harry hisses.

"Shove it up your arse." Louis throws his head back as hard as he can and hears the loud thwack as their heads collide. He’s quick to slip from his bonds (they honestly were a piss poor job) and grabs Harry’s sword.

"Get dressed and get ready to run, princess!" Louis shouts as he rounds himself to find Paul there.

Harry curses holding his bloody nose in his hand, but he has no sword to fight.

Niall slips into her undergarments then into her dress running to Liam who’s already woken up. “We need to go!”

Liam is on his feet, quick to shield Niall from the fray.

Louis squares off with Paul. “You don’t want to do this, mate. You think she’s dead, don’t you?”

Paul frowns. They all did. Everyone except for Harry who had been four when it happened. “You stole the crown; it doesn’t matter what I believe.”

"Well then, I’m sorry." He lunges at the guard, sword brandished, in a hopefully defensive position.

"Don’t hurt him!" Niall shouts at Louis. She doesn’t want anyone wounded or in pain.

Louis looks over and sighs as he lands just behind the guard. “Fine. He smashes the hilt into the head watches as Paul starts to fall off.

Once that’s taken care of, Niall runs over tugging on his hand. “Come on! Before something else happens!”

They’re far enough away when Louis talks again. “So how’s the jewel, princess? Still safe?”

"Liam has it." Niall’s panting, hands on her knees. With the amount of hair on her head it’s hard to move quickly.

Louis frowns and rubs a hand down her back. “You okay? You don’t look so good.”

Liam pulls the crown from his bag and looks it over. “It looks okay. So are all of us thieves now?

"I just wanted to see the lights, not become a wanted criminal." Niall groans closing her eyes. This is just great.

Louis shrugs. “Don’t worry. If we end up getting caught, I’ll think of a lie to ensure you two go free.” He scans the woods, quickly finding a different path. “Come on then. Let’s get you to the kingdom so you can see the lights.”

Niall skips ahead down the path grinning to herself. She’s still happy. Even if she’s out of breath and even if she’s a criminal, she’s going to see the lights and that’s what matters.

It’s another hour at least before Louis leads them to the edge of the forest. “There’s the gate. It’s open freely till sundown. The people of Adali are extremely friendly. You should be able to find room at an inn for the night.”

"Aren’t you coming with us?" Liam asks with a frown. "You have to! We’ll need guidance to the lights."

"Please come with? The flyers they have don’t even look like you." She frowns batting her eyes to him.

Louis sighs, but smiles softly at the blonde. “Only to ensure your safety, princess.”

Niall brightens up. “Alright, come on then! I’ve never been to this kingdom, but I’ve heard stories.”

"I’ll find us a room. I don’t want us to go without a bed or something." Liam says as he heads towards the gate.

"We’ll meet you back in the market!" Niall calls to him face in awe when she looks around, the castle in the background. It’s beautiful and there’s so many people.

Louis smiles as he watches the blonde. She seems so excitable. He loves the smile and spark in her eyes. He’s more than content to just stare at her. “So this is the city. You think you could see yourself living here?”

"Yeah! Maybe somewhere in the centre of town! Oh, I would come to the market every day!" Niall giggles looking around until she sees a giant mural. It’s the king, queen, and two young children. One of them she guesses is Harry and the other must be the lost princess.

"She’s adorable, isn’t she?" Louis whispers as he reaches out to link their fingers together so they wouldn’t be lost from each other. "You can see the gifts the people bring. Every year on her birthday, they celebrate, hoping she’ll return to take her rightful place as queen once her mother passes."

"Isn’t Harry heir to the thrown?" She really isn’t sure how this whole thing works.

Louis shakes his head. “Adali is the only Kingdom in the Coven of Seven to have a matriarchal monarchy. That means Queen Maura reins supreme until she abdicates or dies. Princess Niall is next in line for the throne, not Harry.” He tries to explain the difficult line to the girl.

"What happens if they never find her? Who will rule then?" She brushes her fingertips down the mural frowning.

"Who knows? I think that’s why they’re so adamant about her coming home. Without her, there’s no heir." Louis says with a shrug. "You know, you look just like her."

"We have the same name and birthday. It’s a coincidence right?" Niall’s not going to lie, she’s been suspicious about it.

Louis shrugs. “You’ve never even set foot in the kingdom. How would we know if you’re the princess or not?”

"Well, I mean I have a father he would have told me." Niall gets distracted by some butterflies running after them, ending the conversation.

Louis doesn’t think that’s the case, but he lets it go. He lets her play and frolic a bit more before looking up at the sky. “Niall, let’s get some food. You haven’t eaten all day.”

It’s only then that she realizes how hungry she is. She fixes her flower crown skipping back towards him. “I’m so hungry!”

He laces their fingers together and pulls her into a tavern across the way. He smiles brightly when he sees an old friend at the bar. “Hey, Nick! Open up the Troy Austin tab!”

Niall scrunches her nose looking from Nick and back towards Louis. “Wait, who’s Troy?”

Louis leads them to a secluded table in the back. “That’s me. Uh, my real name is Troy Austin. I didn’t think it really sounded… Thief-ish.”

Niall smiles. “Well I think it’s a great name! Better than Louis.”

The man smiles softly and blushes. “Thanks. I just didn’t… Like it I guess.” He shrugs as he hides behind his menu.

Niall doesn’t notice how embarrassed he looks looking through the menu.

"So… You and Liam. Just friends or is it a bit more than that?" Louis asks tentatively.

"Liam’s my best friend there’s nothing between us." Niall laughs at the idea.

Louis nods, happy to hear that bit of information. “So what do you do for fun in your tower? There can’t be much to do up there.”

"I paint and he reads. We find things to do I guess. I don’t know I’m so used to it." Niall shrugs setting her menu aside.

Louis waves Nick over to take their order. “That’s just sad. You need to get out more. You shouldn’t be locked away. You’re too special; you need to be shared with the world.”

Niall laughs at that. “I’m nothing special. I just enjoy life is all.”

"Most people don’t do that." Louis says softly as Nick stops by there table.

"Haven’t seen you around lately, Mister Hotshot. You’re going by Troy again?" Nick chuckles and pats Louis on the back.

Niall smiles softly. “It’s a much better name than Louis, I’m telling you.”

He rolls his eyes before looking over at Nick. “Have you heard from the underground network how much this crown is worth? I need to get rid of it.”

"I don’t think you should sell it. You should give it back." Niall frowns at him.

"Hey, we can’t all be perfect little princesses." Louis says as he glances to the blonde.

Nick shakes his head. “The French are interested, but they won’t go any higher than five hundred gold.”

"What does that have to do with anything? It’s wrong! I don’t think you should sell it. I have to go." Niall gets up leaving the small tavern.

Louis sighs. “Just shake them for all you can. I have to go.” Louis gets up and heads out, before quickly stepping back in shadows. He can’t have Harry seeing him. Why is Niall taking to him?

Harry smiles, kissing her knuckles. “It’s lovely running into you a third time. So why were you with Tomlinson earlier?”

"He was leading us to the kingdom. We never knew who he was until you and your guard asked us if we had seen him." Niall says as she plays with her hair.

"Well what about the meadow then? You had to have known who he was by then." Harry doesn’t want to get her on trouble.

Niall looks to the ground. “At that point if we had lost him, we would have had no clue where we were going or how we would get home.”

Harry hums. “So would that mean he’s here? Where’s that other fellow?”

Niall looks around looking for Louis. “Uh, the thief left after showing us the gates. My other friend went to find shelter for us for the night.”

Harry notices her looking, but he figures it’s for her friend. “You’re very beautiful you know.”

She stops looking around and blushes profusely, looking at the Prince. “I think you have me mixed up with another maiden.”

"No, I’m very much looking at you. You know I’d like to invite you to dinner sometime- after I toss Louis in jail." Harry smiles kissing her hand again.

"Well that’ll be impossible. I leave for my tower tomorrow after the lights and Louis has already fled the kingdom." Niall shrugs. She can’t help but feel… Weird that this prince is checking her out.

Harry only smiles, kissing her cheek. “I’ll see you another time then. Next time I see you you have to have dinner with me.”

"No clue when that’ll be. I don’t leave my tower. This is my first time outside." Niall shrugs, a small blush staining her cheeks at the kiss.

"I’ll see you around then maybe." Harry waves walking off to find Paul.

Louis waits till Harry walks away to head over to Niall. “What did he want?”

Niall shrugs still blushing. “Wanted to know if you were around then asked me to dinner.”

"You told him no, right?" Louis inquires, more bothered with the response to dinner than to his location.

"Yeah, I did." Niall shrugs turning back to look at him. She wonders why that matters to Louis anyway.

"Good," he says quietly. He grabs her hand gently, lacing their fingers together once more. "Let’s just find Liam and turn in for the night."

"Okay." Niall presses closer to him smiling the further they walked. It felt nice to be outside for once.

Louis lead them through the town’s courts until they ran into a large crowd. There was music and laughter and the air smelled heavily of ale.

"Come on then! Everyone dance in honour of the lost princess!" The crowd cheers and the music gets louder as they all begin to dance and twirl about.

Niall smiles softly. She drops Louis’ hand stepping up to the middle to do the Irish step dance her father taught her how to do.

The villagers part and watch in amazement as the blonde kicks and leaps. Louis is laughing happily and clapping along to the beat. He watches the blonde with a fondness in his heart.

"Follow the little lady!" Soon enough, the daughters were copying Niall’s moves and leaping and dancing with her.

Niall smiles and claps her hands. She’s never had so much fun and she wishes she could continue living like this, but she can’t. She’ll have to go back to her stupid tower the day after tomorrow.

The music ends and the villagers laugh and start to head to their homes. “Best get home before the stroke of dawn. Never know who might steal your child.”

Louis is there, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind. “Where on Earth did you learn to do that?”

Niall pants, slightly out of breath. “My da. He said I’m Irish and I should be allowed to learn something connected to my roots. He said he was taught how to do it so he could show me. With the free time I have, I just perfected it little by little.”

Louis rests his chin on her shoulder. “Well it’s beautiful. It’s really impressive.” He furrows his brows. “Wait, your Irish?”

"Yeah, that’s what I’ve been told. Well not all Irish only my mum was. My da is from the middle east." She frowns, why does Louis sound so concerned.

"Guess it’s just another coincidence." Louis whispers softly. He’s starting to wonder if princess is her actual title and not just his nickname for her.

"Let’s find Liam. I’m exhausted." Niall yawns to prove her point.

Louis nods and holds her close as hey head back towards market where they easily find Liam.

"I got a room. It’s small and a tight fit, but I think it’ll do for the night. There’s two beds, so that’s another problem." Liam rattles off as they approach him.

"You and Troy can share a bed." Niall teases. She doesn’t mind either way.

"No way. I’m not sleeping in the same bed as a guy!" Louis protests. "I either sleep with you or I sleep alone."

"I can sleep with Liam. Do you mind, Liam?" She turns back to him. She’d feel uncomfortable in a bed with Louis, she likes him maybe more than she really should.

Liam shrugs. “We’ve lived the last eight years together. What’s one night sharing a bed?”

"Alright then it’s settled." Niall kisses Liam’s cheek, it’s something she does to thank people, heading to the inn Liam showed them.

——————

The light is filtering in through the dirty windows when Louis wakes up. As quietly as he can, he heads to the chamber pot and relieves himself before slipping his trousers on. He moves across the room and crouches in front of Niall, pushing her hair away from her face. He smiles and softly calls to her. “Princess, wake up. It’s your birthday.”

Niall’s eyes flutter open coming face to face with Louis. “My first birthday where I’m not in my tower.”

The male smiles brightly. “Yup. Get up and get dressed. I have a lot planned for us today to celebrate.”

Niall’s down to just her undergarments. “Can you turn away? I have to put my dress on.”

He steps away, back to his side of the cramped room, finishing getting ready for the day. “I’m really excited. I hope you’ll like the stuff I picked to do with you.”

Niall slips her dress on over her head fixing her hair and wearing the flower crown. “Alright. Should we wake Liam?”

"Nope. This is my day with you. Liam gets every day, this is no one but us." Louis says as he stuffs his bag under a rickety floorboard.

"Well alright then." Niall heads outside following closely behind Louis. She wonders what he has planned.

He leads her a bit through the town till he comes to a bakery cart and buys them each a pastry for breakfast and each a hunk of bread so they can feed the birds.

Niall eats the chocolate coated pastry her face lighting up. “Wow, what is this? It’s so good!”

"It’s a chocolate biscuit." Louis says with a laugh. He eats his, tearing pieces if his bread of and tossing them to the pigeons.

"I’ve never had it before." Niall flushes using some of the bread to toss it to a duckling at her feet.

"I thought you might like to feed the birds. This is where I grew up Adali." Louis says with a soft smile.

"I love animals. At least when I see them from my window. I’ve always wanted to be a bird, getting to be so free." She breaks the food into smaller pieces making sure every duck and bird were fed.

He hands her his bread for her to feed them with. “Why go back when you could stay here?

"My da would be upset! I can’t just leave him alone!" Niall shakes her head adamantly tossing the rest of it. She would never do that to the man who raised her.

Louis shrugs. “I guess.” He looks over to her. Pick: one or two.”

Niall thinks it over. It must be another surprise. “I think I’ll pick one.”

"Lazy day in the meadow it is. Sound good to you?" Louis says as he pulls her along to the entrance gate to the city.

"That sounds nice. It’s really warm today the sun would feel nice." Niall knows her way from here. She skips ahead to the meadow enjoying the way the sun warmed her skin.

"I’m probably going to rinse of in the stream before laying down to enjoy the sun. Anything specific you want to do?" Louis asks as they make it to the clearing.

"No, not at all. I’m just going to watch the sky." Niall lies back in the grass watching the shapes of the clouds.

Louis smiles as he heads over to the water, stripping himself and sinking into the refreshing comfort. “You sure you don’t want to join?

"Think that would be a little awkward with both of us naked." That doesn’t sound like a good idea anyway.

Louis rolls his eyes as he lets heels relax. “You make it sound so naughty. You’re eighteen now! Come on!”

"That’s because it is naughty. Whatever just don’t look." Niall makes sure he’s not looking as she strips down leaving the flower crown on. She slowly gets in getting onto her knees so the water went to her collar bones rather than just her waist.

"You’re really are different. Most girls wouldn’t care." He grabs her wrist and tries to pull her closer.

Niall squeals pulling away. “Hey! Hands off!” She puts her back to him and once she’s more comfortable she splashes around to herself eyes closed at how warm the sun felt.

Louis watches her, a smile in his face. “Any particular reason you won’t let me hug you?”

"I’m naked and you’re naked and yeah." Niall flushes, but doesn’t look at him.

Louis laughs big time and even cries a bit with laughing so hard. “Oh, darling. You’re so naïve. Don’t ever let the world get the best of you.”

"I don’t understand what you mean." Niall shrugs her shoulders. She’s just going to focus on enjoying this day.

Louis takes advantage of her distractedness and gets up and moves till he’s pressed solidly against her back. He pulls her up so that she’s not kneeling and grasps at her hips. “One of these days, you’re going to find a man and not even know how to touch him.”

Niall gasps covering her chest with her arms. “What are you doing? Lou, I don’t care if I know how to touch someone I’ll be in a tower for the rest of my life.”

Louis smiles and presses his face in the crook of her neck. “What about Liam? I know you said you’re only friends, but you’ll get there eventually. Trust me.”

"I’ll worry about that if it happens." Niall’s not sure what to do or how to react.

Louis lets his hands run down her sides and comes to rest on her hips. “I can see why your daddy wants to keep you hidden. You’re so beautiful.”

"L-Lou." Her breath hitches squirming around a bit. Hopefully he’d let her go.

Louis kisses at the soft skin below his lips. “Happy birthday, princess. Your officially your own person at eighteen.”

Niall isn’t sure what to do or what to say in a situation like this. “Lou, please what are you doing?

Louis pulls back a bit and turns her around so they’re facing each other. “Do you trust me?”

Niall keeps her arms crossed. “Yeah, of course I trust you! I mean, you could have left while Liam and I were sleeping but you didn’t.”

"You’re so naïve." Louis says with a small laugh. He grabs her wrists gently and pulls them away from her chest before pulling her close and softly presses his lips to her own.

Niall squirms a little wanting to move her arms back, but she’s kissing him back.

Louis lets go of her wrists and grabs her hips again, pulling her flush against him. He moans in the back of his throat at the pressure against him.

Niall looks up at him eyes wide. “Lou, what are we doing? I don’t get what’s happening.”

"I want to make you feel good. Will you let me do that?" Louis asks softly.

Niall furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Sure. I like feeling good.”

Louis nods and kisses her again. His hands wander across her body, touching and feeling. She’s as soft as he imagined and he can’t believe he’s getting worked up over some girl he just met. He lets a hand slip down in between her thighs and caresses her there, wanting to start small in case she wanted him to stop.

Niall’s lips part in shock, moaning. It felt amazing, but she starts dripping on his fingers. She flushes stepping back. “Did I just go to the bathroom? I’m so sorry!”

Louis chuckles and pulls her in close once more. “No, it wasn’t that. Trust me, you’re supposed to do that. It means you enjoy it. Here, just let me continue.” He rubs his fingers past the folds and easily finds her clit, softly rolling the bundle of nerves in a circle.

Niall moans loudly, eyes fluttering close. That felt so good she didn’t even care any more.

Louis smiles softly and presses a little harder, wanting to hear her again. He kisses down her throat till he makes it to her clavicle where he bites slightly and sucks at the skin to hopefully form a bruise.

Niall rolls her hips, rutting against his hand. She kisses and nips at his neck and she isn’t sure where it comes from, but it’s all instinctual.

He pulls his hand away and walks them towards shallower water. Once he’s sure he’ll be fine, he trails more kisses down her torso till he’s kneeling in front of her. He places a chaste kiss to her hipbone before licking at her folds.

"Oh!" Niall hadn’t been expecting that, not at all, but she couldn’t deny that it felt fantastic.

Louis greedily licks and holds her body close, wanting to get as much from her as he can. He happily licks and sucks at her hoping to get her to let go a little.

Niall pulls at his hair canting her hips forward towards his mouth.

He grabs at the back of her thighs and holds her still, not wanting her to stumble and fall or anything of the sort. He finds her opening and licks generously at the area before lightly pushing his tongue into her.

"Oh, Lou, please!" Niall isn’t sure what she’s begging for or what she wants, but she just needs him to do something.

He pulls his face away, replacing his tongue with a finger. “Don’t fight it, babe. Just do what feels natural. It’s okay.”

"I don’t know what to do." Niall is so inexperienced, rolling onto his finger.

"Just let your body control it. Don’t think, babe." Louis whispers as he starts thrusting his finger inside her. He crooks the end as he pulls out and pushes back in.

Niall tries not to think, but then she is thinking and she isn’t sure what to do or how to feel or anything.

Louis senses her distress and removes his finger. “Here, lay down in the grass, babe. Let me take care of you.” He doesn’t want her to think so much that she can’t enjoy herself.

Niall nods. Shyly, she climbs out of the pond finding a nice spot to lie in. She crosses her legs and arms feeling embarrassed.

He climbs out of the water as well, not covering himself since he feels no need to feel embarrassed. He starts at her ankles, kissing up her calf to her knee and to her inner thigh before skipping over her centre and kissing down the other leg. “You’re so beautiful. You don’t even realise how perfect you are.”

Niall bites into her bottom lip. “Lou, please do something.”

He laughs breathlessly and moves so he’s licking at her again. He loves the taste of her and wants her shaking and coming into his awaiting mouth.

Niall moans louder and she feels like everyone can hear her and how loud she’s being. “My da said… Said I’m supposed to wait until marriage.”

Louis pulls back and looks up at her. “Do you want me to stop? I can stop.”

"I don’t know. I’ve never done this… I don’t know what I want." Niall looks away embarrassed.

"Just tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?" Louis says as he slips two fingers inside her, opening her up. He doesn’t want to hurt her.

Niall gasps digging her nails into the grass and dirt. “What are you doing?”

Louis looks up, kissing her hip bones softly. “Stretching you out. I don’t want to hurt you. Is that okay?”

"Stretching me out for what?" Niall’s confused. What does she need stretching for anyway?

"Just trust me. You can tell me to stop any time." Louis says as he crooks his fingers just so as he pulls them out.

"I do trust you." Niall closes her eyes. She’s confused, but she’ll let him do it.

Louis continues to open her up, getting three and eventually four fingers inside her. It’s a good thirty minutes later when he feels like she’s ready. He kisses up her body until he’s pressing lightly at her opening. “Remember, you can tell me to stop.”

Niall nods in understanding. She has her arms on either side of her head waiting.

He kisses her as he quickly pushes in and bottoms out, holding still to minimise the pain level.

Niall’s eyes grow, groaning in pain. “Ow! Ow, that hurts! Louis, that hurts!”

"I know. I’m sorry. I can’t make it completely painless, but I did my best to make it as painless as possible." Louis whispers, kissing all along her jaw and face.

"What are you doing? Why does it hurt so much?" Niall is in so much pain it hurts.

"Do you want me to stop, love? I promise it’ll get better. Your body just has to get used to it." Louis whispers in her ear. "I just want you to become a woman for your eighteenth birthday."

Niall looks up at him. “Are you sure it gets better? It hurts a lot.”

"I promise. Just tell me when it doesn’t hurt as much, okay?" He kisses her jaw once more before focusing on her breasts and trying to distract her from the pain.

Niall whimpers nodding her head. She waits until it actually stops hurting. “O-okay it doesn’t hurt that much.”

Louis pulls out a little before pushing back in slowly. He continues that, wanting her to get used to the feeling and rhythm before going faster or harder.

Niall stays lying there closing her eyes feeling her body slowly moving.

Louis pauses for a second and lightly grabs her wrists and drapes them around his neck and bends her knees to spread her legs wider. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Niall hisses at the change in position tightening her hold around his neck.

Louis kisses her temple as he pushes his hips forward again. “You’re so beautiful.”

Niall turns pink hiding her face in his shoulder. “Whatever.”

Louis picks up his rhythm, going faster and a bit harder than when he started. He needs to see her come undone. He needs her to experience joy and pleasure. He needs her.

She moans arching her back on instinct. Everything feels so good like she’s on fire.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck and bites harshly there. He also reaches down between them and rubs at her clit once more. He’s desperate for her to come.

"Louis!" Niall screams, stomach tightening, and she’s coming hard.

He continues to fuck her through it, rubbing at her clit wanting her to beg him to stop. He knows he can get another orgasm out of her. He knows it.

Niall whimpers, tears collecting in her eyes. “Louis, stop!” It’s hurting now and she’s releasing again, but she’s aching and in pain.

Louis pulls out and wanks himself off, coming on her stomach and chest. “Happy birthday, princess.” He leans in, licking into her mouth.

"Louis… Did we just have sex?" Niall looks up at him innocently.

He lets his eyes slip shut as he rolls onto his back in the grass. “Yeah. Yeah, we did. You’re amazing.”

"Oh." Niall uses her hair to kind of cover herself.

Louis props himself up and turns towards her. “Is… Is that okay? I told you we could’ve stopped at any time you wanted.”

"It’s okay. I just didn’t know that was sex." Niall giggles shrugging.

"And what did you think? Good? Bad? Maybe Harry’s better?" He jokes around, but the answer is really important to him.

Niall smiles wide, teeth gleaming in the sun. “It was really good.”

Louis laughs loudly. “Good. Now,” he stands up and extends a hand to her, “let’s get you back in the water to clean you up. Just a warning, you’ll be a bit sore down there.”

Niall grabs his hand carefully standing up fixing her flower crown. “What’s on my stomach?”

"I forget how sheltered and naïve you are." Louis says as he pulls her close and pecks her lips. "That’s cum. That’s how you know I enjoyed my time with you."

"Does that mean you didn’t enjoy the rest of the time we spent together? You didn’t do that any other time." Niall’s a bit hurt.

Louis sighs. “No. That only happens after sex. Trust me, I’ve loved the time we’ve spent together.” He steps into the cool water holding out his hand for her.

"Why only during sex?" Niall follows in after him getting under the water. She watches his hands move around smiling. At least he’s trying to clean her up.

“I’m not exactly sure.” His hand stops at her centre, wondering if he can get one last orgasm from her. He bites his lips and takes his chances, rubbing at her clit lightly.  
Niall kind of jumps. She’s so sensitive and sore. “Lou, that hurts!”

"Sorry! Just wanted to make sure you couldn’t handle any more pleasure." He says softly, moving his hand and continuing to wipe her off. He grabs the wilting flowers if her crown and tosses them in the stream.

"Hey!" Niall cries going towards the stream to retrieve her crown. "Why would you do that? You’re a jerk!"

"I’m making you a new one, calm down. The flowers were starting to wilt and get nasty." Louis says with a shrug.

"Who cares if they’re wilting? They’re still flowers." Niall takes them trying to put them back on her head.

Louis frowns and looks at the now soppy flowers on her head. “I don’t get it. They’re just flowers.”

Niall scoffs. “They’re flowers. They’re beautiful and you can’t just throw them away.”

Louis still doesn’t get it, but he won’t argue with her. “Okay. Go ahead and get dressed while I make you a new one. We need to start heading back to the city for the lights.”

Niall completely forgets that she’s mad. “The lights! The lights!”

He chuckles as he gathers more flowers. “Wait till you see the city today. It’ll be decorated in orange and green and white- the Horan family colours.” He finishes the second crown quickly and places it on her head. “It’s beautiful.”

Niall gets out of the pond kissing Louis. “Thanks for everything you’ve done.”

"Don’t thank me yet. We still have half of your birthday and the way back to your tower." Louis says with a smile. He starts to redress himself and hands her her dress.

Niall slips it on smiling. “Still, it’s been really good so far.”

Once they’re both dressed, Louis leads her back to the path and heads towards town. “So you really did like your birthday gift?”

Niall flushes. “I really liked the chocolate biscuit you bought me.”

"Oh… Yeah. They were good, weren’t they?" He leads them back into the city and, sure enough, it’s a hodgepodge of green and white and orange. "Welcome Adali on Adali Day."

"I was only kidding. The rest of it was good too." She kisses him running off to the market.

He follows after her, not wanting to lose her. Although, with all the hair trailing behind her it’s a hard feat. He catches up to her and stops her. “How about we either cut your hair or find someone to take care of it because it’s going to get stepped on in all the festivities.

"I can’t cut it! Let’s just find something to do with it." She smiles looking behind at her long hair.

Louis looks around until he spots a dress shop. “Come on. They’ll probably have hair pins and fancy stuff for your hair.” He tugs her inside and pushes her over towards the clerk. “Can you get her hair straightened out? It’ll get stepped on and we don’t want that happening.”

Niall tries gathering as much of her hair as possible. “Yeah it would help a lot.”

"I’ll see what I can do." The elderly woman smiles calling a few others over to help with all the hair.

Louis watches as they wash and brush and take care of the hair. He can hear them offer to cut it several times, each time being answered with a no. It’s another twenty minutes before she’s done. “Niall… You look amazing.”

Niall’s cheeks only go pink. “Thanks. I can’t cut it though. My da said I can’t.”

"Niall, you’re eighteen. You’re not daddy’s little girl any more. You need to make decisions by yourself." He says as he starts to head over towards the elderly lady. "Go look around at the dresses or something while I pay."

Niall wanders off looking at all the different dresses. She stops when she’s an olive green one, with the under dress being white and tiny orange flower designs. She’s in awe running her fingers over it.

Louis watches her as the woman tries to talk to him. He cuts her off though. “How much for the dress she’s looking at right now?”

The woman looks over. “Twenty pieces. It’s made of fine fabrics.”

Niall continues to touch it messing with the collar then stooping down and touching the flowers.

He sighs, looking into his pouch at the remaining balance he has until he sells the crown. It’s only about thirty gold left, but after dinner tonight he guesses he can live off things in the woods. “Alright. Here’s twenty gold. Thank you so much.”

Niall sighs walking back over to Louis, the dress left hanging. “Why don’t we go?”

"Not until you get changed." Louis says as he shoos her back in the direction of the dress.

"What are you talking about?" She’s more than a little confused.

Louis smiles and leans in to kiss her softly. “I just bought you that dress. Go get changed, princess.”

"Really!" Niall squeals jumping up and down. She takes the dress from the hook running to the back to change.

He waits patiently for her to come back and once she does, Louis knows he’s done for. She absolutely stunning and he doesn’t want to take her back to the tower. He wants to keep her forever. “Happy birthday, Niall.”

Niall kisses Louis multiple times wrapping her arms around his neck. She looks to the elderly lady blushing. “Sorry, you probably want us out of your shop.”

Louis wraps an arm around her waist and calls goodbye to the shop keeper as they head out and down the street. “What do you want to do first? There’s dancing, games, and eating.”

"Can we get food? I’m really hungry!" And she is. She only had a biscuit from earlier.

"Of course. Let me know when you see some food you want." He leads into the butcher and baker area of celebrations where all the food is usually set up.

Niall looks around until she’s some kind of pastry with powdered sugar. “That looks delicious!”

He indulges her and buys one for himself as well and gets them each an ale. “To the missing princess.”

"To the missing princess!" Niall says chugging the ale and wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Louis laughs and smiles. Everything is going great. He’s with Niall celebrating her birthday, he’s gotten her everything she wanted, and Harry is headed for them.

Wait. What?

Harry feels like the wind had been knocked out of him. A crowd parts for him as he approaches Niall.

Louis doesn’t have a moment to explain as he dashes to under a nearby store’s awning.

Niall is about to call his name when she turns to see why he ran. “Oh, your highness.” She curtsies lightly, bowing her head in submission.

"What did I say about bowing? Now I came all this way hoping to find you." Harry produces a red rose from behind his back offering it to her. She looks so stunning he’s a bit breathless.

Niall graciously takes the rose and looks at him. “Well now that you’ve found me, what would you want with me?”

"I want to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. My place. And I won’t take no for an answer." Harry smiles to her. People were staring. It’s not common at all for royalty to fall for peasants.

"I won’t be in the town tomorrow night. I leave for my home in the morning. I’m here only to see the lights." She looks a bit over shoulder in hopes of seeing Louis.

"Then tonight. You can see them from the balcony! It’s the best seat in the house!" Harry grins clapping his hands.

Niall bites her lip. “I don’t know, your highness. I’m supposed to have dinner with friends. It’s my birthday after all.” She making every excuse she can at this point.

"Oh… Well alright." Harry sighs turning around. That hadn’t gone as well as he hoped.

She doesn’t like the look on his face as he turns away. “But… I’m sure they’d understand if I didn’t go because I was eating dinner with the Prince.”

Harry’s face lights up again. “Are you sure? I mean if you’d rather be your friends…”

“No, it’s completely fine. Liam can wait for me. We see each other every day.” She says with a small smile.  
Harry takes her hand kissing her knuckles. “I’ll be expecting you then. Goodbye Niall.” He walks off grinning from ear to ear.

Louis waits for Harry to be completely out of view before rejoining Niall in the streets. “So that ruined your birthday.”

Niall shrugs shaking her head. “Uh, not really no.”

Louis shrugs. “He’d ruin my day.” He wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close to him. “You really do look good in that dress, princess.”

Niall sighs leaning into him looking down at the rose in her hand. “I didn’t want to upset anyone and I still did.”

"Who did you upset?" Louis asks with a frown. "He looked rather pleased actually. What did he want anyway?"

Niall knows she’s about to upset Louis. “He wants me to go to the castle for dinner and I kind of said yes.”

Louis looks down at the dirt street. “Oh… I was going to take you somewhere nice, but I guess the castle is the nicest place in the kingdom.” He tries not to think about Harry and his dinner and- “We’ll just meet you after so we can see the lights together.”

Niall kisses Louis. “I’m not going to do anything with Harry if that’s what worries you.”

"Why would I be worried? He’s just a wealthy prince that can offer you more than I ever could." Louis says softly, shrugging his shoulders.

Niall frowns. “But I didn’t have sex with him. Having sex with someone means you have to marry them.”

He laughs lightly and looks at her. “You’d really want to marry me? That means you’d have to live with me. You’d have to leave the tower.”

"I don’t mind marrying you. You took me out of the tower and all the way here and bought me food and had sex with me and bought me a dress. I don’t care if you have money or not." Niall shrugs skipping off to go dance.

Louis just watches with a small smile on his face. He can’t believe he found the perfect woman.

———————

Niall walks up to the large gates stunned at the equally large castle beyond. She’s glad Louis bought her shoes so she didn’t look dirty in front of the queen. She smiles at Paul. “Hello. Prince Harry invited me to come have dinner.”

Paul is about to question her until Harry comes around the corner. “Niall, I thought I’d have to take the horse out to get you. Let her in, she’s here as my personal guest.”

Paul nods and opens the gate and allows her passage into the inner courtyard.

Niall follows after Harry in awe at the high pillars and marble steps. “This is incredible.”

Harry shrugs. “This is nothing compared to the Kingdoms to the West. They’re castles reach the sky, I swear.” He brings her to the private courtyard. “Mother, my guest has arrived.”

Maura looks up and smiles lightly. “It’s lovely to meet you. Tell me, what is you title and name?”

"My name is Niall. No title." Niall bows smiling softly to the woman who pretty much ruled this kingdom.

Maura’s eyes flashed with grief. “Niall… That’s a beautiful name. My daughter was named Niall. It’s a family name actually. Surprised someone outside the castle would be named that.”

"My da said he named me after the lost princess. I’m sorry if I have upset you, my queen." Niall feels horrible.

Harry waves away the concern. “She’s fine. It’s just hard since today was my sister’s birthday.” He offers her a seat and takes his own next to the girl.

"Today is my birthday as well. We have a lot in common." Niall sits down making sure to keep her posture.

The prince nods. “And if you look at the mosaic’s around the kingdom you have the same hair colour and your eyes are the same.”

"Tell me, Niall," Maura inquires quickly, "what is your middle name?"

Niall shrugs. “I was never given a middle name. My da said that my mum didn’t see the need for one.”

A servant enters, bowing to the royals. “Supper is ready. The usual place on the balcony is set.”

Maura nods. “Thank you, Simon. See to it that Robert is notified. He’s on the Royal hunting grounds.”

Niall doesn’t move, well not until she’s told to. She figures listening is the best way to handle a situation like this.

Harry offers a hand to her as his mother disappears into another room. “Be prepared. She’s going to question you. She’ll take everything you say and make it sound like you’re my missing sister.”

Niall’s eyes widen. “Well I’m not! My mum died when I was awfully young and my da has been taking care of me ever since.”

"I know, but my mum is desperate for her daughter back, and honestly, you two are so similar that I can see her connection." He pulls her up from the chair and leads through the great banquet hall and out onto the balcony where the table is laid out for them.

Niall takes another seat eyes wide at the large amount of food covering the table. “This looks delicious.”

"Good. Eat what you wish. What’s left goes out to the orphanages so I know even my least fortunate subjects have food." Maura says with a small smile.

Harry rolls his eyes. “So, Niall, how did you celebrate your special day?”

"I’ve never left my tower before. I just spent it watching the lights from my window. It’s been pretty great so far. I touched grass for the first time and ate a chocolate biscuit and met my husband." Niall talks animatedly smiling the entire time.

Maura laughs as a servant fills her plate. “You live such an interesting life. You’ve never been outside before? Why is that?”

"Who’s this husband?" Harry frowns, not really liking this path of conversation.

"My da thinks that I’ll be taken advantage of if I venture out." She turns to Harry. "Uh… I can’t tell you. That’s a secret until, uh… It’s a secret."

Harry sighs and pouts at his now full plate. “Is it your travelling companion? He’s quite debonaire, I guess.”

"Uh, yeah." Louis is traveling with her so it isn’t a complete lie, but she didn’t just meet Liam.

Harry sighs and starts to eat. “Well congratulations. I hope you’re happy with him.” He sips his wine and ears his mouth. “That’s a beautiful dress by the way. It really brings out your tiny waist.”

Niall blushes. “It was a birthday gift actually. I’m going to be upset to go back to the tower.”

Maura looks up at the guest. “Why don’t you stay in the kingdom? It’s sounds like this tower of yours is a great distance away.”

"And how are you finding your way back to the tower?" Harry asks with a little suspicion in his tone.

"Liam will take me back. I can’t not go; my da would be so upset." Niall wants to leave. She feels like she’s being interrogated and she just wants to see the lights. She sighs slumping slightly in her seat.

"Your Majesty? It’s time. The sky is finally dark." A servant pokes his head in. He’s carrying a candle as well.

"Very well. Alert the villagers." She get up and retrieves the candle from him, smiling softly at his gentle voice.

Niall stands up beaming at Harry. “Is it time for the lights then? I can’t wait to see them.”

Harry nods and grabs the lantern they’d designed for this year. It’s white with orange flowers- just like Niall’s dress. Green swirls complete the canvas. “Give it a moment for the villagers to get ready.”

Niall looks at the paper in awe. “These are the lights? From my window you can only see the light, not the lantern.”

"The light goes inside. We can only hope that the princess will see them and find her way home to us." Maura says as she steps up with Bobby in tow.

Harry carefully places the lantern over the candle and the family steps up to the overlook of their balcony and lets the light soar high up into the sky. Within seconds, hundreds of others follow in it’s wake, lighting up the night sky.

Niall doesn’t think, she just leans forward trying to get closer without actually falling. It’s beautiful, all the lights. She’s not jumping around and giggling; she’s in awe.

Harry watches her and smiles softly and her behaviour. He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Happy birthday, beautiful.”

Niall giggles kissing Harry lightly on the mouth going back to watching all the lights floating away. “I hope wherever the lost princess is, she can see these lights and come home.”

——————

Niall removes her shoes placing them by the door she just came in from. It had been possibly the most wonderful day though she’s still sore. She hangs her dress up crawling into bed with Louis, lying her head on his chest.

He stirs and opens his eyes to see nothing but blond hair in his vision. He pets at her back and hair. “Did you have a good time, princess?”

"It was amazing. The lights were beautiful, but the queen kept asking me all kinds of questions."

"Like what?" He says with a yawn.

"She asked me about my full name and about my da and my birthday." Niall shrugs kissing Louis’ sternum.

Louis hums in the back of his throat at the kiss. “Why does she want to know? She’s too nosy.”

"Harry said that because my name is Niall and I look like the lost princess the queen is trying to make it seem like I am. She seemed really sad every time she looked at me."

Louis squeezes her tight. “Well don’t worry about it. Get some sleep because we have a full day of walking ahead of us.” He yawns and holds her tighter and closer. “Love you.”

Niall beams at him. She didn’t expect him to say that. “I love you too.”

Louis is already asleep though, snoring away.

——————

Louis shifts in the bed the next morning, a weight lying on top of him. He look down confused until he remembers Niall coming in and slipping into his bed. “Love, wake up. We need to get going soon.” He rubs at her sides, kissing her shoulder. “Come on, get your dress on before I wake Liam up.”

Niall looks up wiping at her eyes. “I’m tired though and I need a bath.”

"Do you want to stop in the meadow or do you want me to run and get water to run a bath?" Louis says as he sniffs at himself. He needs a bath also.

"We can take a bath together, yeah?" Niall smiles, kissing his jaw. He loves her and she loves him.

"I’ll run and draw water for us then. I’ll only be a minute." He kisses her gently before getting up and slipping his pants on.

Niall curls up under the blanket yawning. She ends up falling asleep before being shaken awake once again.

"Come on, love. I think I’ve managed to warm it up." Louis smiles before picking her up from the bed, one arm under her knees and one supporting her back. "You’re my betrothed, can you believe that?"

"It’s odd. I like it though." Niall loves the fact that he’s carrying her like this and that he wants to marry her.

He gets to their bath and gently sets her into the water, climbing in behind her. “Does this mean you’ll come with me to where I live?”

Niall hadn’t thought about that. “Maybe. I’d have to ask my da.”

"What do you think he’s going to say?" Louis doesn’t know why he’s asking. He knows the answer just as well as Niall does.

"I don’t think he’d be happy unless you moved in with me." Niall leans back against Louis’ chest sighing.

"Niall…" Louis sighs before kissing at the back of her neck. "You know I can’t do that. I love you and I’m willing to marry you, but I can’t stay shut up in a tower."

"My da will let you leave! Just not me is all." Niall doesn’t want Louis to change his mind about marriage. They may have just met, but she loves him.

"We’ll see what happens." He says as he starts to help scrub at her skin to clean her up.

"I love you." Niall turns around and kisses him pressing her body flush against his.

Louis holds her hips tightly. He kisses back enthusiastically before pulling back. “You can’t always just press yourself against me to make me forget what we were disagreeing about.” He laughs before leaning back in and kissing her a bit more urgently. “Actually, you probably can.”

Niall wraps her arms around his neck. “Is that bad? I can stop if you want.”

"No, no, no, no, no." Louis cants his hips up a bit. "You can do that anytime you want. Anytime, love."

Niall nods kissing his lips settling back in the water. “How do I please a man? If we’re to be married I should know how to, yeah?”

Louis shrugs. “For me, just be the way we’ve been the last two days.” He’s not really sure how to describe pleasing him.

"Just show me how to." Niall smiles kissing him again.

Louis is ready to show her what to do when a throat clears behind them. “So are you guys a thing now?” Liam’s voice floats from the bedroom.

Niall looks over her shoulder crossing her arms over her chest. “Uh, Louis is my betrothed.”

Liam scrunches his nose. “Really when did that happen?”

"Yesterday in the meadow. We had sex and when you have sex with someone you have to marry them and Louis says he loves me." Niall’s just happy.

"You what!" Liam moves so he stands in the doorway between the two rooms. "Please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me you’re still pure."

Louis huffs. “Sorry, Leeyum, but she’s going to be my wife.”

"What’s so bad about having sex?" Niall tilts her head to the side looking to Liam.

"Nothing’s wrong with sex, but you just met him!" Liam doesn’t understand.

"But we’re in love. I didn’t even know we were having sex until afterwards." They’re in love they’re allowed to have sex.

Liam shakes his head. “Your father is going to kill you… Or him. Either one.”

"Thanks for the concern, Liam." Louis rolls his eyes and shivers in the now chilly water.

"Liam, can you turn around? I have to get out now." Niall’s not worried about her dad, not at all.

Liam heads back into the other room, giving them the privacy they wanted.

"Hey, I love you." Louis says as he places one more chaste kisses to her lips. "Now get out so I can see you."

Niall climbs out trying to find something to dry herself up with.

Louis takes the opportunity to swat at her bum before getting out and rummaging through a cabinet and finding what he supposes are things to dry off with. “Here. There’s two of them.”

Niall jumps at the light hit wrapping herself up in a towel. “Thank you. Why is Liam being difficult?”

"I don’t know. You know him better than I do." Louis says with a shrug. "Ask him."

Niall gets dressed first figuring that’s best before moving in to the other room. “Liam? Liam, why are you so upset?”

"Because you just met him! Niall, he’s using you. He doesn’t care about you or anything. He just wants to sell that crown." Liam says. How can she not see that?

Niall furrows his eyebrows. “This has nothing to do with the crown. He loves me. He had sex with me.”

"Yeah, because he was desperate and you were there!" Liam just doesn’t want to see his friend hurt. "Niall, just promise me that when he leaves, you’ll be okay."

"He’s not going to leave! Stop saying that!" Niall storms out of the inn heading off in some unknown direction. She needs to get away from everyone- especially Liam.

There’s the sound of hooves on cobblestone and then a voice. “Niall! Niall! Perfect. I was just about to head to the city gate to ensure I saw you off.” Harry’s horse stops beside her and nuzzles at the girl while it’s rider dismounts. “Are you traveling alone? I can give you a ride back to the tower.”

Niall looks back towards the inn then at him. “I would love a ride back thank you.”

Harry nods and remounts. “Do you ride side saddle or…?” He offers his hand so he can help her up.

"I’ve never ridden a horse before." Niall grabs his hand and let’s him hoist her up onto the animal.

He lets her settle in the saddle in front of him and presses against her to he can grab the reigns. “Let’s start towards your tower then. Just tell me where I’m headed.”

Niall tries recalling as best as she can, tells him where to go when until sure enough she can see her tower. “We’re almost there.”

"You live out here? These forests don’t even belong to a Kingdom. Why would you live here?" Harry questions as they hear farther into the woods.

"I don’t know I’ve grown up in it all my life. My da chose it because my mum always wanted to live in a castle and it’s the closest thing they could find." Niall has never been happier to be back at home.

Harry nods. “I at least understand growing up in the same home all your life.”

They make it to the bottom of the tower and Harry dismounts, reaching up for Niall. “Can I give you a hand, my beautiful lady?”

Niall blushes again using his hand to carefully hop down. “Thank you! This means a lot.”

Harry heads to the bottom of the tower, looking for a door. “How on earth do get in?”

Niall lassos her hair tossing it up and tugging to make sure it’s securely on the hook. “This is pretty much why I have long hair.”

"That’s… Wow." He looks up and watches as she starts to climb her own hair. "Can I come up or…?"

Niall isn’t sure if that’s a good idea, but she’s not going to deny him. Once she’s inside she tosses her hair back down to him.

Harry scales the tower and climbs in the window looking around. “Whoa. Did you paint all this?”

"It’s kinda what I do in my spare time. There’s also this." Niall pulls the curtain back to show the mural.

He looks over the mural in shock. “This is… Amazing. Niall, you’re really talented.”

Niall blushes. Her face heats up easily she’s learned. “Thank you. It’s something I’ve always loved doing.”

Harry is cut off by a older man’s voice. “Niall! Niall, love let down your hair to me.”

"Oh no! Oh no, it’s my father! You need to hide!" Niall pushes Harry towards her bedroom.

"Where do you propose I do that? Your wardrobe? Under the bed?" He hurries into the wardrobe, cracking the door a little to he could get air.

"Niall, I’m getting impatient down here." Zayn sing songs through the open window.

"Coming!" Niall tosses her hair out waving to her father.

Zayn climbs up and hugs her tightly. “Happy birthday, doll. I’m sorry I’m a day late.” He pulls back and frowns. “Where did you get that dress?”

Niall had forgotten all about that. “There… Two days ago a man came up in the tower and we had… We did things and he wants to marry me and he bought me a dress.”

"Someone besides you and Liam were in this tower? Niall, no one can know you live here! We’re in the middle of the forest for a reason!" Zayn yells as he sets all his purchases down. He feels weak and fragile.

"He just climbed in! You’ll love him, da. He’s my betrothed and he’s nice and sweet and bought me food on my birthday."

Zayn shakes his head angrily. “You’re not marrying him. You’re not marrying anyone. You’re going to stay in this tower forever. Do you hear me?”

"I’m eighteen! You can’t tell me what to do anymore! I went to the kingdom and you know what? I had a great time! I danced, and ate, and met both the prince and queen, and saw the lights in person! I’m not staying here forever!" Niall isn’t going to, she doesn’t care what her father says.

"You met the Prince and Queen? Niall, they aren’t to be trusted." Zayn snaps. "Your mother never trusted them and I refuse to be a part of their scheme."

"Part of what scheme? The world isn’t dangerous! Why are you so insistent on keeping me locked away?" Niall’s had enough of this and enough of everyone.

"They killed your mother!" Zayn shouts. It’s quiet for a moment before Zayn sighs and hangs his head. "The Queen’s daughter was stillborn. You were born the same day. While I was out, Royal guards broke in and tried to take you. When your mother resisted they killed her and took you. You were raised as the princess for three years before I broke into the castle and took you back. I won’t lose you again."

Niall’s in disbelief. “I know I’m naive, but that doesn’t even make sense! What kind of lie is that! Who are you? Are you even my father or is the queen right? Am I the lost princess?”

Zayn glares at the girl. “You are my daughter. No woman is ever going to take you away from me.” He pulls out her new dress and paints. “Now sit down and let me brush your hair.”

"Tell me the truth! Your story makes no sense! I know you’re lying!" Niall’s just so exhausted and tired of all the lying.

"Niall! Niall, are you here?"

"She has to be here. She’s nowhere in the kingdom. Niall!"

Zayn looks at her. “Let them up.” He grabs her hair and holds her where she needs to be, waiting for them to climb in the window.

"Ow, da!" Niall hisses at the way he yanked her to the window.

Soon enough, Liam and Louis are at the window sill. “Oh shit…”

Zayn grabs both of them, throwing the unfamiliar one to the ground and shoving Liam into his room and locking him in. “Are you the one filling my daughter’s head with these atrocious thoughts?”

Niall glares hugging Louis. “Da, leave him alone! He’s not doing anything to me.”

Louis softly pushes Niall off of him. “That depends on your definition of atrocious, sir. All I know is that I love her.”

Niall still holds onto his arm from where she’s standing. “Da, just tell me the truth. Who am I?”

Zayn looks at the two and huffs. “Princess Niall Jacqueline Elizabeth Horan. That’s your full name and title.”

Niall looks at him. “So that means that I am the lost princess? I… Who are you?”

"Zayn Javaad Malik, Wizard of the Western Plains." He stands tall and glares down at the two. "Can you think of no reason why I would want you around?"

Niall shakes her head. “No, no why would you take me from my family? Why?”

He grabs her hair roughly and tilts her head backwards. “Sing like I always told you to do for daddy.”

Niall whines in the back of her throat closing her eyes. “Flowers gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, heal what had been hurt change the fate’s design, save what had been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.”

Zayn takes a deep breath as Niall’s blond hair starts to glow bright, almost white. He smiles as he feels his bones become stronger and his mind become sharper. “What once was mine.”

Niall looks to Zayn. “You took me because of my hair? Because it’s magic?”

"The magic in your hair keeps me young. Every time you sing, you make me stronger." Zayn explains. He takes a deep breath and smiles at the raw energy running through his veins.

"That’s why? So it’s not because you loved me or something?" She feels more hurt and betrayed than anything.

Zayn sighs. “I do love you, Niall. You may not be mine biologically, but I love you as if you were my own.”

"No! No, you don’t! How did my hair become magical and how did you know?" Niall glares.

Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes. “Well you can blame your mother. She could barely survive giving birth to you and they stole the only plant of life. I didn’t want to take you, but when I cut a lock of your hair the magic died. So I stole you.”

——————

Niall hugs her mum around the neck clinging to her. Even at two she’s the same energetic, free spirit.

It’s dark outside, and her night light in the corner is already on. Niall pouts. “No bed time.”

Maura laughs as she scoops her daughter up and holds her close. “Yes, luz do sol. Bed time for my princess. You have a busy day tomorrow. You get your first crown.”

Niall shakes her head hanging on to her. “Come bed with me.”

"I can’t, sunspot. I have to go to bed with daddy." She lays her daughter down into her crib. "I need you to sleep, baby girl."

Niall frowns, but kisses her mum’s cheek tugging the covers closer to her body. “Love you.”

"Love you too, my little princess." Maura says as she kisses her daughter’s forehead. She blows out all of the candles except for one and leaves the room.

Niall looks at the mobile above her head, watching the sun rotate around. Slowly, she’s lulled to sleep.

Halfway through the night, a creeping smoke slips through the cracks of the window. It materialises into a shadowy figure. It reaches into the crib and grabs at the girl’s hair and cuts a lock off.

Niall turns in her crib eyes opening. With the night light on she can see a shadow cast onto the wall. “Mummy?”

"Not quite, love." The figure growls as he reaches into the crib to grab the child.

Niall gasps and when she sees the stranger she begins to cry.

Zayn tried to hush the screaming child, but he knows it’s no use when a guard is quickly at her door. He curses under his breath and dematerialises with the child in his arms and slip through the cracks of the window once more.

——————

Niall is four, still tiny for her age but she tiredly smiles at the man on the couch climbing into his lap. “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Zayn smiles and conjures an apple from thin air. “Here you go, my princess. Now sing your song while daddy brushes your hair.”

Niall nods sitting in between Zayn’s legs looking straight ahead. “Flowers gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, heal what had been hurt change the fate’s design, save what had been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.”

"What once was mine." Zayn says softly, kissing her hair. "Off to bed now. It may be your birthday, but you still need sleep."

Niall pouts but kisses Zayn’s jaw closing her bedroom door behind her. She gets under the blankets staring at the sun mobile above her head, watching the sun lazily spin.

——————

"And that’s why I took you. I tried to leave you in the capable hands of your mother, but the magic was in you." Zayn says with a shrug.

Louis slowly gets to his feet, wincing as the pain from being thrown erupted in his lower back. “You mean to tell me I stole my own betroth’s crown?”

Niall ignores Louis narrowing her eyes at Zayn. “I’m leaving. Louis, go pack my things and I’ll get Liam. I’m not staying here.”

Zayn frowns and throws out his hand, casting an unheard spell to get her to freeze on the spot. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here with me.”

Niall glares. “Let me go! I just want to be with my family, you cunt!”

Louis lunges for the man, but is quickly caught in the same spell. He’s frozen, hanging in the air looking around.

"This is your fault. You climbed into our home and invaded our privacy. You’ve broken everything." Zayn reaches onto his belt and grabs a dagger. "I won’t allow you to ruin any more families." He throws the dagger straight into Louis’ torso.

"No! Louis, no!" Niall screams loud and piercing seeing Louis sink to the ground.

Zayn smiles as he watches the male go down on the floor. “Why are you so upset? It’s a just a boy. You might want to say your goodbyes.” He lets her out of the spell so she can get closer to the male.

Niall leans over running her fingertips over Louis’ jaw. “Hold on just, just let me move the knife and I’ll heal you alright?”

Louis shakes his head. “No. Your hair is a gift that someone took advantage of. I do to want you using that gift on me.”

Niall shakes her head. Carefully she removes the dagger setting it aside. “I’m not letting you die. I’m not letting you die!”

Louis quietly grabs the the dagger and brings his empty hand up to caress her face. “I love you. Remember that, okay?” He brings his other hand up and cuts through all of the blonde hair.

Niall gasps all of her hair below her ears cut away. She watches the golden blonde turn to a dark brown watching it die. She turns back to Louis cradling him. “Why would you do that?”

"Because you deserve better." Louis says softly as he lets his eyes flutter shut.

"Louis." Niall’s throat closes up and her jaw feels way too tight. She kisses his jaw a few more times feeling her stomach knot up.

Zayn is screaming, grabbing at the now dark hair. “What have you done? It’s useless now! Useless! You’re all useless!” He’s kneeling on the ground, sobbing into the pile of hair.

Niall ignores him just rocks Louis back and forth. “You can’t die on me, you can’t.”

Zayn just continues to watch as his plan falls apart. He never factored in a stranger, he never factored in that Niall would disobey him. He stumbles backwards as he gets up. His entire world is falling apart and suddenly, he’s falling. He hadn’t realised how close to the window he was and now he’ll never get to know how this ends.

Niall closes her eyes and worries her lip. “Flowers gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, heal what had been hurt change the fate’s design, save what had been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.”

A tear slips out splattering against Louis’ lifeless cheek.

Louis doesn’t move. He just continues to lie there, lifeless and still.

Then a cough. A gasp and a deep breath and suddenly Louis’ eyes are wide open. He’s staring at the now brunet girl. “N-Niall?”

Niall’s eyes open and she notices the golden glow surrounding him before it dissipates. “I… I healed you!”

"How? I cut your hair." Louis looks down at his wound, surprised to see it completely gone. He looks up at her and pulls her down into a kiss. "I love you. I love you so much."

Niall kisses him back. “I think that the magic wasn’t in my hair, but in me.”

"I knew you were magical." He says with a smile.

Liam is banging on his door, trying to figure out what’s happened. “Niall! Louis!”

Harry sticks his head out of the wardrobe, a baby blanket with the kingdom’s patch sewn into the corner. Only royal babies were given such blankets at birth.

Niall gets up opening the door while Harry stepped out into the living room holding the blanket. “This is a royal blanket. You really are my sister.”

Louis slowly gets up and retrieves his bag from the floor. He gets the crown from the bag and places it on Niall’s head. “I think this belongs to you, Princess.”

Liam is confused, but doesn’t question anything. “So… You get to marry a princess?”

Niall flushes smiling. She looks at Harry. “Can I go home now?”

Harry returns the smile. “Yeah. And you can bring these two with you.”

——————

Bobby looks to Maura sighing. “I know that it means so much to Harry, but another year has passed. We’re spending too much on holding these festivals.”

"I know." Maura says quietly. She’s long since given up hope that her daughter will ever return, but she commends her son for never giving up. "I’m just worried about his reaction if we stop having them."

Bobby sighs nodding. “That’s what I’m worried about. I don’t want him to be mad but we have to think about our people.”

Maura looks at the marble flooring. Honestly, she doesn’t want to stop the festivals, but her husband is right. “Get me the herald. I guess we need to make a Royal decree.”

Bobby stands when Paul bursts through the door. “Your highness! The lost princess! She has been found!”

"What? Where? Show her in immediately!" Maura is quick to jump to Bobby’s side. She holds his forearm for dear life, wanting more than anything for this to be true.

Paul beckons the girl forward. He knew in the back of his mind when he first saw her, but when Harry showed the blanket and Niall explained the story he knew.

Niall comes in, but not wearing the crown, kneeling down in front of her mum- her mum.

Maura stares at the girl who enters. “But you were here last night. Why didn’t you say anything then? Explain yourself, now.”

Niall keeps looking down. “My whole life has been a lie. The man I thought was my father… He told me today that he stole me. That he was some kind of wizard and he has taken me in the middle of the night. I… If you do not believe me I will leave. I’ll just find somewhere to live and I’ll return the royal blanket and crown. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

Niall keeps her head down, crying silently. She’s so emotionally drained that she can’t help it anymore. Her own parents don’t want her.

"Royal blanket?" Maura questions wanting to believe her. "Do you have it with you? I knitted my baby’s blanket."

"H-Harry has it." Niall’s voice cracks rubbing at her eyes.

Paul has Harry come in and sure enough Harry’s holding a green blanket. He has his own, but it was orange.

Maura takes a deep breath. “Bobby, that’s the exact colour I used for our daughter’s blanket.” She places a hand to her chest and she starts to cry.

Bobby touches Maura’s shoulder looking at the young girl in front of them.

Niall doesn’t move. She just continues to cry closing her eyes tightly.

The Queen surges forward and wraps her arms around the young girl’s frame. “My daughter. Oh, my darling daughter!”

Niall buries her nose in her neck hugging her tightly. Her sobs begin to get loud.

Maura pulls back, face a mess from crying, but a smile on her features. “You’re home. I can’t believe you’re home.”

Niall nods wiping at her eyes, arms shaking. “I wish I had known. I love you, mum.”

Harry comes up placing the crown on her head, hugging her. “I never gave up. Even when everyone else did, I didn’t.”

"Bobby…" Maura says, breath shaky. "Our daughter’s home."

Bobby joins the group hug. “Our family is whole again.”

Louis pokes his head in through the door and smiles when he sees the happy moment. Unfortunately, he’s still a criminal.

"Guards! Seize him!" Maura shouts as she breaks from her family when she spots the man.

"No! No!" Niall pushes Maura off, hugging Louis around his waist. "If it wasn’t for him I would have never come to the kingdom and you never would have found me! He’s my betrothed!" She won’t let them just take Louis.

"Niall, he’s a thief. He stole your crown and going to sell it to the French." Maura says as she tries to get her daughter to understand.

Louis nods and smiles sadly at Niall. “It’s okay. I will take full responsibility for my crimes.”

"No! No, if he goes then I do too. When Harry asked if I had seen Louis I lied! I harboured a criminal! He’s not going anywhere! Don’t you understand? I never would have come back if it wasn’t for Louis!" Niall just clings even tighter.

Maura looks to her husband for guidance. “He did being her home. Does one good outweigh a life time of treachery?”

Bobby sighs looking at Maura. “It’s your call, dear. You are the head of this kingdom.”

"And it’s times like this when I wish I had the indifference of a man." She sighs and smiles at her daughter. "Very well. You’re pardoned."

Niall cheers, kissing Louis. She snuggles into his chest. “I love you, Louis. Our wedding will be beautiful!”

Harry clears his throat. “Why don’t we introduce the kingdom to the princess?”

"She needs proper grooming first though." Maura says and just like that, she’s back to running a kingdom. "I want the shoppe keeper here with fifteen of her finest dresses. I want hot water in the bath, immediately."

The castle turns into a flurry of excitement and Louis watches as many run to fulfil the queen’s wishes. “So you’re a princess?”

"I guess. Mum, can we get Louis- oh and my friend Liam- some new clothes? Louis is my betrothed and Liam’s been locked in a tower with me."

Bobby whispers to Maura. “We just got her back, let her have what she wants.”

 

Maura nods. “Get the men dressed as well. We need to present the princess to the people. Let’s hurry this along.”

——————

The villagers are squished into the courtyard. The last they had been here they learned of the princess’ disappearance.

Maura looks over the people gathered with her right off the balcony entrance. “Bobby, Harry, come out with me. I want to look like a united front.”

Harry and Bobby both nod and agree stepping out onto the balcony.

Harry adjusts his crown and he’s shaking slightly knowing that his family is whole again. Knowing that when everyone else gave up he never did.

"People of Adali, after much discussion, my advisors have agreed that yesterday’s celebrations for the lost princess were to be the last ones. There will be no more festivals or lantern lightings." Maura says, her voice carrying loudly over the courtyard below.

The people murmur below. They knew this would be coming eventually.

Maura waits for them to quiet down before continuing. “With that being said I want to present my daughter, Princess Niall Jacqueline Elizabeth Horan.”

Niall steps out onto the balcony, cheeks flushed and her eyes turned down her arm linked with Louis’ own.

Louis look over at her to see her embarrassed look. He kisses her temple and tilts her head up so the crowd below can actually see her.

A there’s a roar of cheering and applause. It’s an absolute miracle that she’s been found.

Niall waves her hand squeezing Louis’ fingers. It feels weird being up here in a beautiful dress and people cheering for her.

Louis holds her hand tightly and smiles over at his betrothed. He leans in and whispers, “you’re going to make a great queen someday.”

——————

Niall closes her eyes taking a deep breath. She’s grabbing onto the carnations in her hand. Once she hears the music playing she exits coming down the aisle, her dress dragging behind her.

The entire kingdom is there as well as the families of the other six kingdoms. There’s murmurings and whispers of how amazing the dress looks and how beautiful the princess looks.

Liam smiles from where he stands at the head of the aisle. He looks down to the stone floor of courtyard and smiles as he thinks of his best friend’s happiness.

Maura stands next to the priest and is beaming. It’s been a matter of months since her daughter’s return and she’s already seeing her wedding. She couldn’t have asked for a better present.

Louis shifts nervously in his expensive dress clothes. It feels nothing like him, but he never thought he’d be marrying a princess. When he sees her, he forgets everything. He can’t believe he got this lucky and now an angel is heading down the aisle towards him.

Niall stops next to Louis smiling nervously. She feels so anxious with everyone watching. It was tradition to marry other royalty but everyone loved that she was marrying a commoner, said that the people would be more evenly represented.

The priest starts, but Louis tunes him out as he looks over his bride. “I’m so lucky to have found you. What would my future be without you?” He whispers softly.

They have Liam and Harry flanking them as their witnesses for when they go into the private apse to sign the marriage contract. Louis still can’t believe he’s marrying into a family that he’s often stolen from.

Niall flushes pink taking both of his hands in hers. She thinks she’s the lucky one here.

The priest finishes his spiel and calls the couple and their witnesses into the private apse. “Will you two sign the contract? This is a bonding contract that lets you both know of your duties as man and wife.”

Niall uses a quill, dipping it into the ink before signing her name across the piece of paper leaning against Louis.

Louis happily takes the quill and manages to scratch his name onto the paper.

"Now the witnesses please?" The priest says as he hands the quill out for the Prince.

Harry signs then watches Liam do the same. Niall cheers. “We’re married, Lou!”

"Almost." Louis says happily.

They are lead back towards the main courtyard and introduced as Princess Niall Jacqueline Elizabeth Horan Tomlinson and Prince Louis William Tomlinson.

Niall kisses Louis burying her nose into his neck. “Why don’t we head to the party?”

Liam laughs. “Not quite yet, princess!” He grabs Louis’ wrist and had Harry take his sister’s wrist. “To the Royal Wedding Chamber!”

Niall furrows her eyebrows. “What’s happening? Where are we going?”

Liam looks at her strangely before realising that she wasn’t taught wedding night etiquette from Zayn. He looks to Harry, blushing profusely. “Do you want to explain this to your sister?”

Harry blushes. “No way. You can teach her. That’s not something I’d rather not say.”

Louis leans over and whispers in Niall’s ear. “It’s customary for the bride and groom to be locked away until we’ve had sex.”

Niall’s eyes widen. “So when we leave everyone will know? Why? That’s so embarrassing!”

"It’s not embarrassing, it’s what people expect- especially from the Royal family. They’re waiting to see a new Prince or Princess." Liam shrugs as they reach a room and open the door wide.

"Be happy you’re not a commoner. Usually, they have someone stand in the room and watch to ensure you have sex." Louis says with a shrug.

Niall shudders holding Louis’ hand the entire way. “Can we not and say we did?”

Liam laughs and pushes them both into the lavish bedroom. “See you two later. A guard will be ‘round later to let you out.” He quickly shuts the door and locks it from the outside.

Niall stares at the closed door. “This is such a pretty dress. I don’t want it to get dirty by ending up on the floor.”

Louis moves do he’s standing behind her, grabbing slightly at her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder blade. “We’ll hang it up. Come on. I want to love you like I’m allowed to do.”

Niall smiles lightly at the floor. “What if I told you no? What if I said you aren’t allowed to?”

Louis rests his chin on her shoulder and holds a bit tighter to her waist. “I’d respect what you wanted, of course. I love you too much to not respect you.”

Niall pouts pressing her ass back against him. “That’s what I meant. I was hoping you’d say you’d fuck me anyway. Take me even if I didn’t want it.”

Louis’ breath hitches at the absolute filth coming from his wife’s mouth. “If that’s what you want. I didn’t think you’d be okay with that, but yeah. God, Niall, there’s so many things I could do to you.”

Niall turns around burying her nose into Louis’ neck. “Then do them.”

Louis moan and grabs at the back of her dress quickly tugging at the material wanting her undressed as fast as possible. There’s a ripping sound and soon enough the dress falls away. “Get on the bed. Now.”

Niall climbs onto the mattress lying down, eyes drifting to look at him. Her heart is beating hard against her ribcage.

He crawls up between her legs and roughly presses their lips together. He’s not sure what to do first. He has so many positions and things he wants to do to her. “I want to straddle my face and let me eat you out.”

She nods sitting up. She waits until Louis is in place before pushing down onto his face.

Louis reaches up and wraps his arms around her thighs, bringing her closer to his mouth before pressing a quick kiss to her folds and immediately starting to lick at her centre.

She closes her eyes her breath hitching. She isn’t sure where to grab or what to do.

He continues to lick and suck at her, loving the taste of her on his tongue. He wraps his lips around her clit as best he can and moans. He just wants to stay here between her thighs forever.

Niall moans loudly and she’s sure that everyone at the party could hear her.

He buries his face as close to her as he can and licks at her harshly. He finds her entrance and quickly laps there before pushing his tongue inside her.

She rolls her hips down, her moans increasing in volume. She digs her fingernails down into his shoulders.

Louis smiles to himself, not letting up on his ministrations. He wants to feel her contracting around her tongue and taste her orgasm first hand.

She keeps moving around until she squirts all over his jaw and tongue.

He moans and pulls back for a second to catch his breath and lick as much of her release off as he can. He can feel himself straining in his trousers and he goes right back in, licking and sucking and getting everything he can from her.

Niall whimpers, her thighs quivering. It hurts so much, but at the same time it feels so good.

He doesn’t stop. He wants her begging- almost crying- from pleasure. He wants to see her completely fall apart and be his.

"Lou! Louis, please! It hurts! Please!" Niall cries out and when she comes again tears are streaming down her face.

Louis pulls back and uses what strength he has in his arms to flip them so she’s on her back. He crawls up between her legs and kisses her harshly, wiping at her tears. He slips his thigh against her centre rubbing the rough material of his trousers against her abused core.

Niall digs her nails into Louis’ shoulder whining and crying. “Please!”

He finally pulls his knees back, allowing the pressure to dissipate. He gets up from the bed and slowly undresses himself, wanting to ensure he wouldn’t go right back to torturing her. “Do you realise how gorgeous you look when you reach your orgasm?”

She shakes her head tears still rolling down her cheeks. “No, no I don’t. I can’t see my face without a mirror.”

He smiles. “Exactly.” He pulls her up by her her wrists and gets her on her hands and knees facing the full length mirror. He gets back on the bed and kneels behind her, pressing his erection against her flushed and slick skin. “I’m going to make you watch yourself.”

She looks at both of their reflections. “Please, Lou, just do it. Please?”

Louis grabs her by the hair, pulling it so he can force her to stay looking at their reflection. Without warning or prep or anything, he pushes into her, stilling only to ensure that he doesn’t hurt her.

Niall bites into her lip. “Did you request a mirror or something?”

Louis shakes his head. “Just lucky I guess. You good? Can I move?”

She tries nodding, but she can’t with her head pulled back. “Yeah, you can move.”

He nods and slowly pulls out before roughly pushing back in. He leans down, pressing his chest to her back. He kisses at her shoulder as he continues to thrust in and out of her. “I love you. You know that?”

"I love you too." Niall’s glad when Louis lets go of her hair she doesn’t exactly have much to grab onto in the first place.

Louis holds her close wanting to love her in all the right ways. “I want you to have my kids. I want a lovely little baby to take care of and call my own. I want to get you pregnant.”

Niall smiles softly moaning again. “I want to have your babies. I want to have all of them. You changed since I first met you in my tower.”

He stops and looks at her questioningly. “How have I changed? I’m exactly the same person.”

She laughs a little breathlessly. “Before you were interested in stealing. When I wanted you to take me to the lights I knew you were annoyed and would rather be anywhere else. The first time we went to the meadow I knew you were looking and I knew that if I let you have sex with me that would have been the end of that. But when we went to the kingdom… We slept at an inn and you could have taken the crown and left. You could have killed us for silence you could have done a lot.”

Louis smiles and pulls out and lays her out on her back. He leans down and kisses her softly. “I could never do that to you. You were so naïve that the thought of someone breaking that actually hurt.”

Niall looks up at him. “What do you mean by naïve? I’m not naïve.”

Louis laughs and just kisses her. “Of course you’re not, love.” He lines himself up at her entrance and pushes back in slowly wanting this to be more than just a wedding tradition.

She moans once again scratching her nails down his back, from shoulder blades to hips. “I love you.”

"I love you too." He speeds up his thrusts a bit wanting to make her feel good.

Niall’s moans get louder and louder until she’s practically screaming. Everything just feels amazing.

Louis lets himself get lost in her moans and eyes and just her. He’ll never understand why he fell for her, but he did- hard and fast.

A few more thrusts and he’s tensing as he comes hot and deep inside her. “God, you’re perfect.”

Niall’s shouts turn into whimpers until she’s coming around him, feeling their come mix together.

Louis stays inside her, wanting to keep as much of his release inside her as he can. He laughs breathlessly. “So how was your wedding night, Princess?”

Niall leans up and kisses him. “It was magical. Why don’t we go join the party then?”

Louis nods and kisses her nose before carefully slipping out of her. He dresses himself and goes to hand her her dress when he realises he ripped it from her body. “Uh, let me get someone to fetch you a new dress.”


End file.
